dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Selene
Appearance bloodrayne_by_alecyl.jpg|The Covenant shall Prevail blood_rayne_sketch_by_kr0npr1nz-d7mxqtp.jpg bloodrayne_super_color_by_danielleister.jpg Selene Behavior/Personality Selene is mischievous down to every fiber of her soul, unpredictable to say the least. She could be foul mouth and violent one moment if rubbed the wrong way to a charming sweet-talker the next. She has quite the temper and if she doesn't agree to something she's quick to speak her mind or show through action. She loves Chaos as much as she does control, even if she's not quick to admit it. bloodrayne_by_koiifish92-d4tvwi4.jpg Satusi no Hadou bloodrayne_cover_by_jprart.jpg The Satsui no Hadou (殺意の波動, Satsui no Hadou, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"), also known as the Dark Hadou (ダーク ハドウ, Daaku Hadou, Dark Surge), is a type of chaos energy and a demonic force. Satsui no Hadou is a form of Ki that emanates greatly from oneself through the darker aspects of natural human instinct and the desire to survive, to trample, and impose over opposition, and on a metaphysical level, the natural occurrence and manifestation of loss, decline, and destruction. To tap into the ki of the Satsui no Hadou, a fighter must be so consumed with the desire to win or have such an intense rage, that they are willing to kill. Only people who push themselves to be the best at all costs, can take full advantage of it. So even with a high level in combat, there would still be much to be done. For those who do succeed in controlling it, they develop a cold, cynical detachment from themselves, as well as others. As such, Satsui no Hadou makes a person unbelievably strong, but at the cost of one's humanity and compassion, making them emotionless almost or almost insane if decided to let it consume them. Another side-effect of this power is that when a warrior embraces the Satsui no Hadou to their fullest extent, they will gain a lust to fight to the death, their eyes will turn white or red, and their beliefs in fighting become very dark and cold-blooded. The warrior's personality will also change and become very violent and dark. However, as shown in the case of Goutetsu, if one embraces it to a small degree, their eye's pupils will become blue, and they will have no willingness to destroy anything or anyone. Once a warrior has awoken the Satsui no Hadou within them, it can be very hard to resist. Learning Satsui no Hadou is the first step in learning the most fatal technique known to all of their martial arts, meaning everyone has a general knowledge but only when they train and master the martial arts can they fully use it. If one has used it to their fullest extent for too long throughout years of their life, they will transform into a demonic being, likely one similar to Oni. The Covenant Occupation: The Covenant Rank: Beta Fighting Style The "Power Fist" style is a style created by Tetsu Ryoji, in an attempt to combine all of his marital arts knowledge into an effective, and strucured way of fighting. This style of power fist is about using what one knows to maximize they're fighting potential, while being as close to an opponent as possible. This in turn adds pressure, and defense, thourgh the use of a relentless offense. With this, Tetsu can counter grapples, locks, or any CQC, by implying his maximum hitting force through the usage of techniques dirved from Wing Chun and Jeet Kun Do. This style focuses on heavy blows, above average speed, trapping opponents with locks and throws, and footwork for closing or creating distance. Tetsu is best suited for this style due to his mastery of martial arts, also the style allows for flexibility in all areas, should one want to incorpeerate other martial arts, but to effectively use this style on has to foucus on the above mentioned. 'Chi ' 'Base' (Optional) bloodrayne_wallpaper_by_tim_kun066-d57d06s.jpg Fortification: Foritification chi is the art of using ones chi as an extension of themselves literally by using their chi to shroud physical objects and make them stronger/sharper. This is mainly used on external objects to make walls, and anything someone can physically touch stronger and more resileant. This can be applied to the physical body, but only on the level of the skin, unlike the physical chi users. With this, one would gain hardened skin, sort of like a dermal skin almost, that would make the user impact resistent to a degree. This however does not outright stop kenetic force, and will still hurt the skin, but it's the main reason this specific chi control is bread for objects. Alteration: An affinity for Alteration means a person can change the properties of their chi to mimic something else.Similar to projecting ones chi, but different, things created via Alteration are pure chi.Alteration is often mistaken with Conjuring things due to their similarities. A simple way of thinking about it would be that Alteration allows your chi to''mimic'' properties of a substance, whereas conjuring something allows you to change your aura into actual substances. Alterators can copy the properties of REAL things. WolfBlood bdc1ef378d36f0be7fde7cb38662ac62.jpg tumblr_mxyjeymnPu1sczmiqo1_500.jpg tumblr_inline_o20hwn5slm1qk3q4j_500.gif tumblr_mqnquzahDA1spuhh1o1_500.png tumblr_n13g4nOKxj1s1cbn8o1_500.gif Wolfblood... Aka Beastblood, User with this ability either is or can mimic/transform into canines, including wolves, foxes, jackals, coyotes, and domestic dogs. The user is a werebeast, a being with the power to transform into an animal form or a humanoid animal-like creature, either purposely or after being placed under a curse and/or therianthropic affliction via a bite or scratch from a werebeast, or some other means. This transformation is often associated with the appearance of the full moon. They are technically Oni's and get catgeroized with them quite often. *HellHound The user is or has the ability to take on the form of Hellhound, a supernatural canine connected to an Underworld/Hell and/or considered an Omen of Death. Features that have been attributed to hellhounds include black fur, scales, glowing red or sometimes yellow eyes, super strength and/or speed, ghostly or phantom characteristics, foul odor, and sometimes even the ability to talk. Legend says that if someone is to stare into its eyes three times or more, that person will definitely die; seeing or hearing it howl may also be either an omen of death or even a cause of death. In cultures that associate the afterlife with fire, hellhounds may have fire-based abilities and appearance. They are often assigned to guard the entrances to the world of the dead, such as graveyards and burial grounds, or may undertake other duties related to the afterlife or the supernatural, such as hunting lost souls or guarding a supernatural treasure. Supernatural Senses Supernatural Beauty Supernatural Speed *Fire Manipulation Users can create, shape and manipulate fire, the rapid oxidation of a material in the exothermic chemical process of combustion, releasing heat, light, and various reaction products, flame being the visible portion of the fire. Depending on the substances alight, and any impurities outside, the color of the flame and the fire's intensity will be different. Allies/Enemies B'ackground' Selene grew up fascinated by all that was held a mystery to the world. She would bury her face in books and the unknown since she was a child. Having took after her father she studied to be an archaeologist, finding it her calling. She knew there was so many mysteries to be founds and stones left unturned to come across..... until misfortune came to her. During one of her searches she had been attacked by tomb raiders and left for dead. She did not want to die...not in this way. That's when she had been approached by a voice which beckoned her she could live.....but at a price. She did not know that soon she would have a different calling, one that would surely send shivers down anyone's spine Selene surely puts the Hell in hellhound. She was spawned into existence for the sole purpose of a pawn. She would those unfortunate fools who are cowardice or foolish enough to strike a deal with her to their demise.....forever paying a unrepayable debt. HellHounds tend to be very aggressive, violent dogs that can and do serve demons in Supernatural. They commonly appear to kill a person who has made a deal with a crossroads demon allowing the person's soul to be harvested by Hell. In the days proceeding the end of a person's time, they will appear to the victim in dreams. The person will also hallucinate, and be able to see the true face of demons when they are possessing humans. Their origin is unknown. They are also used to hunt down renegade demons and drag them back to Hell. Category:Generation 1 Category:HellHound Category:The Covenant Category:Wolfblood